


Long Time No See

by FlametheSeraph



Series: The Escape: An Angel's Ark Sidestory [2]
Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Angel's Ark Au, Body Worship, Caring, Demisexuality, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Healing, Healing Sex, Healthy Relationships, I WANT THEM TO BE HAPPPYYY, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will use all the italics I want, Idiots in Love, Laughter During Sex, Light-headed-ness, Lot of Crying in general, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Overthinking, Re-edited to fix missing mistakes and lengthen, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, The Kiss by Gustav Klimt, Unrequited Love, awkwardness at first, happy crying, sad crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlametheSeraph/pseuds/FlametheSeraph
Summary: The Observer has been freed from the collective - meaning Kevin is as well, and Noah has no fucking idea what to do.(Some edits made on 2/28/21)
Relationships: Kevin Haas/Noah Maxwell
Series: The Escape: An Angel's Ark Sidestory [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825369
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Angel's Ark





	1. A Semi-Awkward Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks, yes I know I'm going to hell. Shit happens man. I pay my damn taxes I can write tf I wanna write.  
> Spoilers for Tribe Twelve and EMH I guess
> 
> Comments are hugely appreciated they feed my soul and will to live and I need to know I'm not the only one out there in the abyss

Noah was fumbling around in the kitchen with a paper package of maple sugar oatmeal, unsure of what to really make. Something light? He guessed that before, but does this even count!? Ughhhh. Kevin needs to eat something - probably - but Noah doesn't want him to get sick to his stomach either. 

He slams the bowl down - "We're making _fucking oatmeal_ dammit!" He shoves the glass measuring cup of water into the microwave and slaps the door, punching start - but fuck maybe he should've used milk for godsakes. In his angry-nervous haste he spills half the packet outside of the bowl, little granules of sugar and oat dust all over the counter and floor - which he promptly slips on, busting his ass. _'Great.'_ Instead of cursing, he rubs his face. He's focusing on this aspect too much.

Brushing himself off, he goes to dig around in the hall closet for his dwindling supply of first aid equipment, but at least there was a good, lengthy amount of gauze wrap - that rolls out of it's bundle to spill on the carpet. He rewraps it with a growl.

"Oh shit-" he probably should get some clean clothes for Kevin before he's done showering. He rummages through the older storage drawers for the smallest clothes he has - He really is a tall guy.

He hears the shower turn off through the wall pipes, and is across the house in about three giant steps. He goes to knock, only to hear a loud "ouch!" inside.

Noah overreacts - ( _just a little bit_ ) - busting the door in and yelling "You alright Kevin!? What's happening?"

Kevin spits and cackles into the sink at the display. "Yeah yeah, I'm just - can you help me with my back?" He points a thumb over his shoulder.

"Oh … Yeah sure, I got … stuff. Hold on."

He returns to the kitchen and quickly scrabbles together the supplies he scavenged and stops in the hallway - trying to quell his embarrassment with a quick huff - before returning to the bathroom entrance, a steam cloud floating out, illuminated by tacky yellow lighting.

"Uh I brought some clothes for you too."

"Thanks." A toothy grin cracks his face, glasses shoved over his nose, fogging over with the steam. Noah walks in, feet slapping on the tile.

"Can you even see in those?" His brow quirks.

"L.O.L. Nope." He pulls the pair off, setting them on the counter, leaning forward to wipe a spot off the mirror, and looks over his reflection with little scrutiny. He gives a half-hearted giggle. "I can't believe the bastard actually shaved…" he says, rubbing his chin stubble.

Kevin stands over the sink with a towel wrapped around his waist as Noah absorbs himself with the task at hand, inspecting the cuts. ( _The cuts that **he** made.) They're_ already healing, but still painful and tender, a bit of fresh blood oozing in the deepest spots, the slow festering bubble of pink and red raw tissue a constant reminder that The Observer was still a lurking presence, even if buried away for the time being.

With every painful flinch, he mumbles "sorry…" quieter and more guilty each time. He's out of antibacterial gel - so he says ' _Fuck it. Vaseline.'_ And dabs that in the maroon slices - at least the skin won't dry out and stretch painfully. The thought makes his teeth grit and grind.

Once every spot is patched up to his satisfaction, he wraps the soft cotton bandage around his upper torso - securing it with a clip.This is probably overkill - so be it. He pulls at the fabric - snug, but not tight enough to constrict his breathing in any way. He tries to tell himself that he's really too distracted to notice how Kevin's shoulders flex, muscles weaving under handsome skin like a loom with each breath and he kind of wishes, just a _little bit_ , that he could trace his lips there … like kissing a boo-boo. ' _Stop thinking about it that way!'_ He snaps in his head.

"Thank you for th....-" Kevin falters, staring distantly, then his eyelids droop and he keels forward - Noah quickly catches him under the arms, supporting his weight against him.

"You alright? Kevin?"

"Yeah - yeah, just a bit woozy, don't worry about it man."

"A bit late for that - You should lay down and eat something."

"That's probably a good idea." He huffs with a little, heartbreaking smile.

Standing on his own once more, he bends over to put on the clothes, and Noah turns away enough to give him privacy, but ready if he falls again. They fit him like an oversized glove, but it's alright because deep down, Kevin thinks his smell is _nice_. A rare, familiar comfort after everything. Noah pushes the glasses back on to his face with a rough snicker.

He leads Kevin in tow with a loose hand around his wrist, only letting go to start an attempt at cleaning his messy room, clothes flung all over because every night was a "too hard to bother" night where he collapses the moment he hits the bed. He "cleans" by flinging the articles - yet again - this time in to a collective pile. That will have to do.

"W-wait you don't have to-"

Noah stops him - "I don't have an extra bed and you're not laying on the couch all night. You just got -" He stops there, looking at the ground to avoid Kevin's expression. 'You _just got tortured by me.'_

"Just uh … sit tight all be right back." He grumbles insults to himself as he finishes putting together the oatmeal - an aggravating decision between milk and water - and comes back to Kevin sitting against the headboard. Noah situates himself on the edge of the mattress, hip just against the pillows, one bent leg resting on the bed frame as he swivels his torso.

Holding a spoon of the fragrant oats up to Kevin's face as if he was a baby, Noah receives a look, but there is no verbal protest as he wraps his lips around the end and lets the warm oatmeal slide into his mouth, closing his eyes to savor the simple mixture for a moment.

"It's good … thanks."

"No prob."

Maybe Kevin could feed himself, but neither say a thing about it, continuing with slow spoonfuls.

Oatmeal drips on the shirt when Noah pulls away too soon with a twitch of nerves coiled up in the way that he furrows his brow, the way his shoulders hadn't even relaxed one bit this entire time.

"Shit. Sorry."

"It's no problem, kinda hot with it on anyway." He pulls it over his head, casting it to the side with the rest of the disheveled pile. Noah finds some comfort in the fact the bandages are still in place, but flex gently with his expanding lungs.

"You good?"

"Yeah, thanks man…"

"Get some sleep, no if's, and's, or but's."

"Don't have to tell me twice…"

Kevin slips under the covers, too tired to protest stealing Noah's bed again, and lays his head on the pillow, pulling the blanket up to his chin like a cocoon with a little wiggle. It's soft and silky and he's surrounded safely by a barrier of Noah's smell, it's warm and sweet, kinda like maple - but that could also be the oatmeal he's smelling.

It only reads 5pm on the analog clock, but drawing the curtains makes it suitably dark enough. Kevin might actually prefer the light though, now that he's shrouded in the dark again. But he can see Noah, a few feet away from him, and if he can just have that he'll be safe.

"Hey Noah?"

"Yeah Kev?"

"Can you watch me, while I sleep, I'm just … kinda … scared to be alone right now." He admits with a nervous laugh.

"Sure. No problem. I get it." He leans in and plucks Kevin's glasses from his face - which he forgot again- folding them on the nightstand.

"Pfft thanks."

"No problem…" Noah stares at a wall, kicking a foot slowly.

Kevin has no energy to fight exhaustion anymore and is under within a few minutes.

Noah sits on a stool near his bed, then opts to just sit on the floor, leaning against the closet doors. Maybe now he could get in a nap, but he also could use the time for another valuable session of 'everything I've ever done wrong starring Noah Maxwell.'

Number one on the list of course, is the most significant recent memory he has of Kevin, recalling, sickeningly, the last message he'd left to him. For Noah to _kill_ him. And this was the same Kevin, several years later, lying in his bed. Alive. He failed to kill him because he was both a coward, and maybe somewhere deep down, he had hope as well. Was Kevin angry about that? Was he just hiding his real feelings on the matter for the time being? Or does he not even remember the fateful message? How much does he _actually_ remember? The question marks float to the surface one by one in the swamp of his brain, and answering them is like bobbing for apples with extremely loose dentures.

Besides Kevin's feelings toward him … _what about his own_? He'd numbed over and acted as helpful as possible, as _normal_ as possible - once Firebrand released his plans to him. But he's not sure he feels the same right now, when it's calm sitting and not an adrenaline soaked knife slicing into Kevin's skin. At least _there is_ something there - in his chest a strange queasiness like his stomach traded places with his heart … perhaps it could be driven back with alcohol - but it's not exactly that terrible of a feeling yet. Not enough to warrant the booze. He's numb enough right now. Besides, that means getting up and leaving Kevin alone for even a second - and he won't break this promise.

Kevin is his friend - but he doesn't feel friendship. _That is dead_. Gone and buried. It hurts to acknowledge it, but any semblance of 'friendship' died along with Milo. He can't and doesn't want to go back to the old days - even if he pretends to want it sometimes. They both have changed too much, likely for the worse. Sure, Kevin seems fine now but he has no idea what he's actually like. Noah had developed quite a temper with all the bullshit going on these few years - who's to say Kevin wasn't the same? That he was _pissed_ that Noah didn't kill him or stop him or, or, do literally anything - that he'd become an afterthought in Noah's memory. A human puppet for years on end forced to watch everything through a movie screen. He would probably want to leave or something, find his family, once he was ready- if it were even possible, Firebrand might have some objections to that. Great. They could be two angry roommates with untold trauma, one an indirect cause of the others in a vicious cycle of hurt.

His heart catches on a nail when he actually thinks about the idea of Kevin leaving … _again_. Going out the door and going somewhere else in this vast country of gritty paved roads and street signs and powerlines and grass and sand and oak and palms and mountains _and lakes and rivers and - this place is too fucking big!_

 _'Why does it bother me that much?'_ He thinks. Maybe it's because they are the only two left alive that can possibly understand each-other - as far as he knows the guys he met, Evan, Vinny, Jeff, they were dead - or worse off. Or maybe it's that he's so lonely that he can't let the first connectable person to re-enter his life leave ...

It doesn't feel like any of those reasons though. No, his top concern if Kevin left, was not for himself, but his friend's well-being. Who's to say he wouldn't be hunted down and captured again!? That fear is terrible. In his house he can at least make sure Kevin is safe, but if he's gone, if he leaves - ( _just like when Milo died_ ) - he'll get hurt again. Not an if, but a when.

So he fears for Kevin's safety - which does mean he cares about him. Just not in a friend-way ... but not in a moral-obligation-way either.

There _is_ another remote option but his brain isn't ready to consider it, or accept it - cus it's a stupid and mushy emotion that middle school children have, not grown-ass adults. At least not in the same way … he thinks? It makes his heart pound with yearning and he tells his brain to shut the hell up.

It's four letters and starts with L and - No he is not in _love_ with Kevin!!! _'Shut the fuck up!'_

He wasn't in love and will never _be_ in love with anyone.

And he's not gay in the first place.

He's dated girls before.

That means he _can't_ be gay. 

Right?

For some reason he's thinking of the stupid phrase "There's always one gay cousin." He can pick out a few canidates in his family - but it was never himself. Sure - he'd been curious about it and researched some … things … back in highschool but that was normal right? Everyone questioned themselves at one point or another. But he doesn't think it warrants enough being the "gay cousin." WHY IS HE THINKING ABOUT THAT ANYWAY IT DOESN'T EXIST!

There were only a few girls he ever felt "straight" for … but say he _is_ gay, but just for Kevin. No one else. What the hell does that make him? Bi-sexual? That couldn't be right though - he's always shunned his eyes from the magazines and pictures of both men and women in teasingly thin outfits - Muscles and boobs and abs just grossing him out while he's just trying to fucking grocery shop. Goddammit can he get some peace of mind? His first thoughts were always along the lines of: "I hope they're wearing sunblock, they're going to get burned in that" or "wow this looks the same as the hundred other magazines on that rack". As a kid he found it a bit odd that people would go so far to hide playboy magazines in their rooms like it was something so sinful - which apparently it was - adults often playing it up as a normal thing for a horny teenager. Literally any and all pornography he'd stumbled upon just grossed him out, it was freaky. Like when he ... rolled back and crashed to the floor in the desktop chair when he was 12 and cried when he learned where babies come from _. Blegh._ But he wasn't asexual - because there were confidently about four of so people he could say he's been attracted too in his life. Like _terribly_ attracted to. Blushing mad idiot attracted to.

God, why did a label bother him so much … so what ok he wasn't any of those - why should it aggravate him so? But he'd also thought that thought several times and he still couldn't get over the fact that he can't label his sexuality - that he might be an anomaly in that department. What department is he _not_ an anomaly in?

He's also pretty sure gay dudes don't go for their best bro - they always dated someone else _… Did they_? He doesn't fucking know! All he has is some shitty advice that you "don't date friends" which came from a highschool junior he barely fucking knew, probably an idiot just like himself.

Though he _did_ just say that Kevin wasn't his friend anymore … no that still doesn't count, they have history together. You don't date people you have history with … maybe… maybbbbbbeeeee?

He sighs quietly, scratching his face. He's in big fucking trouble, deep shit, but he intends to work it out before Kevin awakens again. He's gonna figure this shit out and pull himself together and not cry like a little baby … (he kinda is.)

He couldn't _love_ Kevin even if he wanted too. There was no way in hell Noah was suited for a relationship … he couldn't treat Kevin right. He barely has any social skills besides "sarcastic asshole" and "How many times can I say fuck" - It would just be plain misery. 

Because love - love seemed like some distant, unachievable dream only meant for a few. Sure as hell wasn't going to be him. Not some man with a lovely wife and kids in a suburban cookie cutter home with a dog and cat - barbecues every Sunday afternoon with the neighbors. ESPECIALLY not after all this shit. (Ok but maybe the dog and cat would be nice.)

And more concerningly … love lead to _s.e.x. (Oh grow up baby man)_ \- which was sweaty and sticky and gross and yucky and just to get off when you're stressed and shit. He always felt slimy and pathetic afterwards. Like a trash barge in the hot baking sun. Ok maybe that was a bit overkill, but there was always a dire need to blur out the horrible obscenities in his brain. Take a three hour power shower. Something was _wrong_ with him, he thought in college. He just couldn't be _normal._ He didn't want to do anything he'd regret. He can't ruin this. It swells like liquid panic in his chest and he swallows the greasy motor oil.

He finally comes to a harsh consensus. No matter what happens, he cannot _love_ Kevin.

He cannot.

It's forbidden.

So...

It's settled then...


	2. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin wakes up and Noah knows he screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited and wrote this for 2 months! I'm proud of it, even with it's flaws.

His resolve to not feel anything is instantly shoved down the moment when Kevin's sleep-logged face lifts from the pillow. Facial muscles still in slow motion. And his brain mis-fires ' _Cute.'_

" _Noah_?" He's terribly groggy, voice even deeper with sleep "How long was I out?"

"Just a couple hours." He acknowledges. "You should really get some more sleep."

Kevin recedes back down under the comforter. "You should get some too … it's your bed." And Noah's once again internally freaking out like he has some dumb middle school crush. But he was feeling sleepy as hell, and _besides_ it wasn't like he was going to reject the offer.

"Ok, if you don't mind…"

"Still, it's your bed, you're in charge dude. I can move somewhere else if-"

"No!" He _abruptly interrupts_. "No, that's fine, you need sleep."

So he shuffles to the other side of the bed like it's a stranger's, and does his best to slink under the covers without making too much noise on the creaking frame. He lays on his back despite it being his least preferred position, but it's too awkward to move now.

It's a quiet night - maybe if the window were open he would hear crickets and wind, but he may also hear laughter and cracking branches and metal as the collective looked for them and tried to scare them out of hiding. So he doesn't want to hear, doesn't really want to know.

So he turns his attention instead to Kevin, curled on his side facing away.

He watches him breathe - it's consistent and methodical giving him some sort of peace in his tumultuous mind. He imagines a cool summer night, where they can lay together on the hood of a car, just chilling away from it all. Maybe with some pot, but to be real - shit stank to high hell - and it always made his nerves worse.

It's made ever more real by the extra heat in his bed, and he strains to try and hear Kevin's heart thump in his chest, a solid reminder that he is in fact alive.

He might as well savor the feeling while it lasts, while Kevin is still here with him - before he inevitably leaves.

Or is this a last chance?

He wants to stay like this longer. Just sleeping next to this fantastic person and not having to worry about him leaving or disappearing again. He's been alone for so long, has he even been touched by a person not trying to kill him? He wants to cry. 

_'Do NOT cry over this!'_ He can't stand the thought of laying in bed alone knowing Kevin had been so close to him before. That he can't be a hundred percent sure he's safe. He wouldn't be able to stop thinking about where Kevin was, how he was doing, was he thinking _of him?_ The aching pain in his throat stays with him as silent tears fall down his face.

He will not cry. _'Dumbass…'_. He sits in silent agony until he is too tired to shed another tear. He tries at sleep - it works for a bit, slowly dozing off even on his back - he should've known better than to let his mind go unchecked.

He wakes some time later, heart painfully fast in a panic - Kevin shaking his shoulders rigorously so that his head shakes as well.

"Noah! Wake up! Dude!"

 _Oh_. He's still here. Kevin's still here. It's not too late. He leaps up pulling Kevin into a tight hug, afraid to let go. He can't let him go. They'll both die if Kevin leaves. He can't go. _Please don't go._

Kevin's face heats up when he's held in the curve of Noah's shoulder and he feels an old, old emotion returning in the cage of his ribs.

He feels _wanted_.

He gulps.

He doesn't want Noah to stop holding him forever - But this is his friend who probably just had a bad dream and will eventually kick Kevin out once he grew _sick_ of him - When both of their issues combined became too much to handle. He didn't _want that._ He wanted Noah to want him back, to _keep_ him. He feels like crying - god knows what horrors Noah is holding back from him, trying to be nice when his is the face that taunted the poor man for years. He can only dream of a better story to go down - this one has always been full of pain. So he enjoys the embrace while it lasts.

All too soon they pull apart, but his hands stop at Kevin's elbows, holding his elbows in a loose manner - Kevin doesn't pull away. Two dark sets of eyes in the low light.

He stares down at him, watching concern and curiosity dart under lashes and he's going to die he's going _to die_. 'Oh _god don't look at me like that I'm going to die.' 'I don't know if this is hell or heaven.'_ A hand reaches and strokes his stubble. 'Oh _my god Oh my god Oh my god I'm really going to die from this!'_

And then his other head voices kick in.

_'He's pretty.' 'I really want to kiss him.'_

_'Kiss him idiot!' 'What the hell don't kiss him!'_

_'I want to kiss him.' 'I really shouldn't.'_

_'Stop it, clear your head and pull yourself together man.'_

God he wishes he could smack his head on the wall and shut his brain off.

Stop listening, stop listening, stop _thinking._

"Noah, are you alright?"

'Stop thinking' was a bad idea because next thing he knows his thoughts are reaching his mouth. He cups Kevin's jaw in both his palms. "I don't know when the hell he's coming back - I may never get the chance to do this again-"

He pulls his face, meeting him halfway, teeth clacking behind their lips as he viciously kisses the man, a sweet taste like maple and sugar lingers - just seconds later his brain catches up with him realizing he was probably coming on _way_ too strong.

He snaps back - Kevin stares at him with lidded and distant eyes, before he could spit out a sincere apology, hands inch around his shoulders like a scarf and the next thing he knows their lips are together with a renewed kiss so soft he feels like a helium balloon, sweet flowers climbing his nerves, tingling as they travel through his body. 

_Oh_. So that's how it is. Simple as that … maybe he was overthinking… who knew the quickest answer to his worries was to kiss him and see what happened. His eyes close, giving over. 'Yeah _this is fine … this feels nice_.' He almost wants to laugh with the overwhelming anxiety, having wondered all day if they were on the same page or he was reading the messages wrong. He usually assumes the latter.

Well now he knows at least _some_ of his feelings were mutual.

His face crawls over with rouge thinking of one word, ' _Kevin',_ who in question still has to lean up to kiss Noah; pulling back, only momentarily, before he returns with plush lips - finally shutting his damn brain up. Then again, again, with shy moves, twitching his own muscles to feel Kevin's lips, which gets a quick response of motion and heat. They move in slow, silent tandem, studying one another, just feeling, and pushing here, pecking there; noses rub softly between one kiss as Noah's head tilts to the other side, a choice to try and deepen the kiss. It receives quite a positive noise, and Noah angles down into it pushing further, testing the waters - and it seems the more he pushes, the more Kevin gives over willingly. He stops cold for a second, fearing he's still overpowering him, but hands pull his face back down with a needy whine - and he's glad, really, because it means he doesn't have to think about what he's doing and just do it. This is much better than anything he expected within reason.

Dark arms hug around his torso and he gets excited, practically picking him up and pulling him into his lap, closer together, and the smaller man is pleased with this.

He grabs his face between his hands, and whispers so quietly like a prayer not meant to be heard. " _Please don't leave Kevin."_ Kevin blinks at him wide-eyed and he fears he's gone too far, breaking from the trance with the terrible anxiety flooding back.

" _You want me_?" It's just above a whisper too, and Noah nods as Kevin stands on his knees, straddling him and pushing down into the kiss - pushing down the anxiety in his throat with a relieved groan. They break again with an atypical 'Pop'. 

" _Shit … don't go anywhere I can't find you … please Kevin …"_ He begs again, rubbing his forehead in the crook of his neck, seeing how far he can push, how far he'll let him go.

" _I won't. God I won't Noah, you have me. I'm … I'm yours-" Noah_ let's a surprised grunt out and bites possessively, gently marking him as his. Kevin gasps and shutters manically as he massages the skin between his teeth. He was losing his inhibitions quite rapidly. 

He wraps his hands around his back, poking luscious skin under the bandages and tracing the divets in his spine, as both of them are once more preoccupied with each other's mouths and don't want to give it up. ' _This is fucking fantastic!'_ He bubbles.

It's escalating quickly from there, with no shared interest in holding back. His skin's so hot, a beautiful shade like burnt caramel, and he presses his mouth to Kevin's shoulder, sucking lightly.

"You're so pretty…" he mumbles into his collarbone.

"No fair, you've still got a shirt - Mrmph." Kevin's protest is silenced by a strong kiss that has a taste of suppressed power behind it, scruff brushing his face like well worn bristles, though soft and inviting and malleable. Because it's Noah. Because Noah is kissing the very life from him. Because he's sure as hell not complaining.

They break apart with a desperate gasp for air.

"Jesus Noah I missed you."

" _Fuck_ , me too." Laying an open-mouthed kiss to his shoulder again. Both were starting to lose track of whose hands were whose as they tangled in skin and cloth _\- 'Doesn't matter. Whatever feels good. Feels warm.'_ Because each second uncoils the dense ball of nerves like steel wool, instead curling into something else, much more appealing.

Noah gropes around his torso, careful not to scratch at the bandages - Not so careful everywhere else, blunt nails leaving light trails, nothing painful - just enough to cause his skin to jump and shiver.

Breaking again, they lay on their side, catching their breath and giving small pecks between breaths. Kevin looks as if a question is boiling on his tongue.

"Do you … just want to keep … making out?"

"I-if you do…"

"But do you want to … you know?"

"Only if you want to …"

They both continue to beat around the bush, neither brave enough to actually initiate anything, so Noah carefully lays his fingertips on his hips. Kevin nods with a dark blush just faintly noticeable under chocolate skin, and it's all Noah needs.

His hand slides down, forcibly tugging a leg to sling over his own hip, pulling him closer. He squeezes the back of Kevin's thigh through the cloth of his shorts who - apparently - very much appreciates that, rumbling nonsense into his mouth. Kevin makes the final shift so that _finally_ their flys rubbed together, both releasing a pleased moan and gasping, feeling they were equally hard just from kissing. _'Shit'_ This is happening. Their tongues thrash again, uncaring of how it looks, how sloppy it is, grinding their hips, and the sparks of arousal push through in ecstatic waves and Noah doesn't want to stop this, both shivering in random intervals. The shorter pulls back, breathing heavily and looks down at their loins in awe - a wet spot is already beginning to leak through his shorts. A bit of embarrassment washes over because _fuck_ he's already close like this and Noah's going to drive him insane.

" _Mmrmphh~"_ he purrs, straining his neck up, which Noah immediately takes advantage of, lightly pressing his teeth around his Adam's apple. The response - a gargled loud gasp, weaving a hand into brown curly locks, digging nails at his scalp.

Noah can feel a pressure and wanting in his abdomen, and his hips, demanding like hunger or thirst. Like he just wants to eat Kevin up, drink in all he has to offer and more so. Yes, he knows he's being greedy.

He cants his hips too hard and knocks Kevin off his lap, gaining laughter in response, and this time he secures his legs around Noah's waist, almost looping all the way around on the account of how skinny the taller man was.

"God you're so pretty…" Noah says hazedly.

"That's the second time you've said that." Kevin smiles.

"I mean it, you're handsome…"

"So it's handsome now? Come on, it can't be both~"

"Yes it can…" He kisses him to prove it, before working a trail down his chin, his jugular, his collarbones, because he never saw himself doing this to anyone but it feels perfectly right in the dopamined moment. Kevin smiles with pleasant sighs humming in his windpipe.

The desperate knot in his guts cries for more, it almost hurts. Kevin - quick as a weasel - palms down and grinds the heel of his hand into the bulging spot in the front of Noah's shorts, and he lets out a choked whimper, covering his mouth.

"W-wow." Kevin says breathless. But he doesn't tease him, and reaches to unbutton his own shorts and the taller shudders. ' _Oh shit.'_ Noah goes slack-jaw and thinks he can't move, until Kevin gives him a lascivious wink and he finds his hands again, fumbling and seeking to make quick work of his own clothes. Kevin lets out a quiet "Yessssss~" in approval with a haughty grin, and just as he gets his shirt over his shoulders, a palm tentatively touches his chest, and he shivers, instinctively grabbing Kevin's wrist.

"This ok?" He asks with concern in his brow.

"Yeah … just … new."

Kevin makes a squealing noise deep in his throat and shuffles forward, hand petting his chest softly. It's such an amount of meticulous attention that Noah's face turns rouge again. He leans forward, leaving little butterfly pecks to his tan skin, petting the slight amount of hair there.

"H-ha." It's sensitive, really no one has touched that area besides himself, and his stifled noises encourage Kevin more, pressing them closer together. One hand follows down a line of hair, smoothing over his abdominal muscles, and finally tracing his happy trail to the hem of his unbuttoned trousers. Noah nods enthusiastically, as Kevin slips delicate but strong fingers down to where he yearns for them the most.

"Oh fuck-" He gropes him through his boxers and it's almost too much - he bites his tongue down. Kevin lets out a moaning " _Noah…"_ in response, nibbling his neck with more of a kiss then a bite.

"Fuck … shit … fuck."

Kevin slips out a small chuckle "Such a bad mouth Maxwell~" he leans up, kissing his nose. And if Noah lets this go on any longer he's going to crack. He grabs a hold of his belt loops, tugging Kevin with a growl. The hand withdraws, a twinge of sadness hitting him until Kevin is sitting up and pulling his shorts and boxers down to his knees in one fell swoop. Noah gapes, forgetting and remembering again how motion works and quickly tugs at the rest of his clothing without a second damned thought.

They sit apart, flushed and breathing - Kevin's face darkens and he tries closing his thighs, looking anywhere but Noah's face.

"Kevin, you sure you want to do this?" He whips his face back to Noah, "Yu-yeah yeah super yeah definitely I'm just uh … wow. This is happening." Noah rubs his cheek with a thumb and kisses him. He relaxes again, thighs parting to let Noah move closer. He pushes Kevin down lightly with a hand, only meeting a bit of resistance before he lays back, skin dark and flushing with heat.

"You look amazing Kevin." The smaller man shivers at his name in Noah's mouth. 

"Relax, ok?" He listens and does his best to stay put, but still strains to watch Noah like a hawk with anticipation.

Noah scoots back forcing his knees to part farther, his legs still tense like a bear trap. Well Noah wasn't going to let that go untreated.

He lays down, holding the soft skin of his inner thigh with a rough palm open. He licks just above his knee, then another stripe on the rippled, stretch-marked skin, moving up, and Kevin's legs part more, no longer resisting the attention. Noah can tell he's trying real hard not to move, taking deep breaths through his nose, but he _really_ wants to give in.

He kisses around and close but never moving directly where he needs it, leaving sharp nips at his thighs everytime he wiggles around in pleasured torment.

He has a strong urge just to take Kevin into his mouth and make him scream, but he wants to draw this out, for the both of them, until Kevin is down for the count and finally getting some quality rest. He gives up his assaults and pads up next to him on the pillows, laying on his side. Head resting on his hand.

"Hey~" He smiles. Kevin rolls on to his side as well, facing him.

"Hi." He smiles too, a bit flustered still.

Side by side now, he pulls Kevin so their pelvic bones are adjacent. He weaves their hips together, lengthy legs entwining the shorters like rope vines, securing them to one another, members brushing together fantastically with a spark.

" _Noahhhh~"_ he keens. Kevin only comes up to his chest and plants kisses there as his fingers get grabby, and he begins to jerk them both in hand.

"Fuck … yes." Noah groans, holding back from fucking into his palm.

"Please touch me." Kevin whines, tears pricking at his eyes and damn Noah hadn't realized how much he bothered Kevin.

He didn't need to be asked twice, large hands reaching every bit of skin they could to push and squeeze, kneading the bandages and flesh gently over his ribs, placing a palm over his diaphragm, which worked hard under muscle with the laborious breathing. The atmosphere is golden and ecstatic. Kevin's body is alive and working and human and lovable.

He strokes them together hard as precome leaks in a small stream. They gasp openly into the air, puffs of heat and lust. Kevin rolls them so he's on top, and presses the ends together and the sensitivity makes him quake, but it feels so fucking good, so right - he doesn't know how much more of this he can take before going insane. Well, more insane than usual.

A particular slide and a work of magic drags the words from his mind.

"Dammit - Kevin, I want to be inside you." He cringes momentarily but once the thought is out it feels like a weight off his rib cage.

"R-really?" He squeaks, coming to a halt, only for a moment, before giving them a squeeze of friction.

"Fuck yes, I couldn't lie even if I tried - ah."

Kevin hides his face in his chest, whispering. "Do it."

"What do you need?" He asks with a teasing smile.

"Don't make me say it..."

"I still don't know what that means~"

Kevin gives a snarl, surprising Noah, as his hands release their lengths and nails dig into his shoulders. "Fucking fuck me Noah Maxwell!" He spits and pants out in that scary deep voice he does sometimes, glaring down at him like a mad predator.

Noah's mouth hangs, a creeping pink adding to his already blushed out face.

"Yessir." He spits out in practically one syllable.

He sits up, and tries to take back control. "Lay on your stomach." Kevin does so rapidly, flopping down without hesitation, resting his head in the crook of his elbow to watch Noah with a self-satisfied twinkle in his eyes.

Painfully slow, he straddles his back, pressing thumbs in the top of his shoulders. Kevin sighs, eyes closing. He works over his shoulders encouraged by the happy sighs when he breaks a particularly rough knot. Then goes to pressing the heels of his palms on either side of his spine, pushing out over his shoulder blades, and works his way down his back. Kevin faces forward and almost arches as fingers work into his lower back.

"A-ah, that's the spot, damn…" He rolls his fists, knuckles digging into warm muscle.

Kevin's gone boneless and pliable when he reaches his hips. Fingers creep onto his rump - just the touching here felt so nice. Kevin sighs heavily, biting a finger, palms rubbing and massaging his bottom.

"Mmm."

Noah trails fingers down his tailbone - not even noticing when he had applied lube (or where he got it for that matter) to his fingers, one prodding gently, circling his entrance. It tickles - in the good way - and he tenses with excitement, whimpering with want. Noah pushes a finger in - (this _is_ how you do it right?)- with a little burn, but he's awed at how fast it goes in with the help of the slick lubricant. 

He's still as a cat stalking its prey, waiting, until Kevin pushes back a little, wordlessly telling him it's ok to move. And soon he's staring in amazement as his finger disappears up to the knuckle and Kevin loves it, breath hitching and moaning. He's doing _something_ right.

He twists and experiments lightly, and is met with bumbling praise, and a few out-kicking legs which he dodges with a laugh, catching one and mouthing his teeth over his calf. He applies a bit of pressure here and there, stretching and searching until he makes the discovery of a certain spot. Kevin arches into the air, "Oh my god Noah that's so good~" he cries, dick twitching, all and any of his composure flying out the window. 

"Want more?"

"Yes please god - fucking - do it, please." He joins a second finger at his entrance and once it slips in, pushing against the spot, Kevin is already wrecked, grabbing at the pillows. "This feels better - ah - then anything-gg I could ever think-kk of in my entire - _fucking_ life. Please Noah. Please Please Please …" He trails off into mindless pleads like a songbird, yet growls out swears like a wolf, desperately squirming, as fingers rub against the heat of his insides.

The tears grow thicker, threatening to overflow his eyelids just at how happy he feels, how pleasured and good it is. His hips rock back, pushing harder and harder against his prostate. Soon it wouldn't be enough, but Noah does his best to give Kevin exactly what he wants, moving his fingers to press hard into that sweet bundle of nerves.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" He was fully vocal now, blind to how loud he was getting, and he laughs wildly between heaving breaths, a few tears dripping down his cheek - crying of happiness, so overwhelmed by this love and bliss he was sharing with another soul.

But he's had enough of that. He needs more. He pulls Noah's hand and flips their positions so fast Noah gets whiplash landing on his back. Kevin kneels over him, but with some restraint, waiting as patiently as he could be in this state of wildness.

"Please Noah, I need it, I need you!" He certainly hadn't asked for Kevin to beg, but it _definitely_ stirred something in him, member twitching.

"Ok." He pushes Kevin down once more, lifting his legs up so they bend just behind his own shoulders, and he doesn't know exactly why but he kisses his inner thigh again, pulling with his teeth like he has a voracious appetite. He never bruises though, just licks stripes and sucks.

Kevin squirms for him. " _Please~"_ He whines softly. Noah gives him what he wants, lining himself up and praying to any and every deity that he knows what the hell he's doing.

There's a distinct burn, a slight pain, and an odd sensation of invasion, but Kevin breathes with it and stays relaxed. Noah squeezes his fists at the unique feeling of a guys body around him. The longer he waits the more _right_ it feels. He can feel their pulses, thumping in rhythm, and shudders with the connection - such a strange yet beautiful state to be in. Noah's mind is reduced to pudding with how unexpected Kevin's reactions are - he was confident in what he wanted while Noah was so out of it he could barely think. 

"Hah…" Kevin sighs, eyes closing, his back and leg muscles stretching a bit, adjusting to the position, a foot rubbing into Noah's back and he remembers now how sneaky Kevin could get if he wanted too. "Mmmmm." He contently hums. 

Noah doubts it needs to be said, but he asks just in case - "You feel ok?" 

" _Wonderful_." He sits up, clenching Noah's hips with his knees, "Lay back for me."

He obeys, positions flipping for the n-th time, and Kevin's weight pushes him in further, the two groaning pleasantly in tandem.

He almost loses it when Kevin rocks his hips up unexpectedly.

"J-jesus fuck! Kevin!"

"H-ha, I haven't even done anything yet."

"D-don't tease me I'll go crazy."

He lets out an embarrassing shout when Kevin pushes down, then up again, and down, riding him and this must be what it must feel like to have a "religious experience."

"Feel good?" He manages without breaking his voice.

"Yes, yeah, fuck - g-godddd …. here." His hands dig into the sheets "I'm gonna fuck you, fuck you good, don't gotta' worry about nothin'…" The salacious words leave his lips before he knows it and Kevin is wordless. He gulps, " _... Do it … do it Noah."_

The next time Kevin rides up, he pushes his haunches to meet him on the way down, coming together with a slap as their hips collide with one another.

"N-noah … I want … I need…"

"You can have whatever you want Kevin. I'll give it to you."

"I want you … to hold my hips - so I can't move…" Kevin pulls off to just the tip, and keeps himself in place. He lifts Noah's palms up to the skin over the two bony nubs. Strong yet gentle, he holds on, thumbs digging into the bony protrusions.

He leans back on his shoulders, using them and his knees to snap his hips up. The noise that comes out is obscene and holy. He continues the rough treatment with vigor, keeping him in place as he asked. Kevin nearly screams - his teeth biting down in expectation for the shout but he couldn't hold it back. He arches so that every thrust hit that good spot in his core - sounding like he's been stabbed with a sword - more pleasurable of course. That is fine with Noah. Perfect even. His breathing is straining, and his movements drag after a couple minutes.

"Noah - I can't - gonna' pass out sitting like this." He sighs, droopy-eyed.

"Ok, hold on-" He carefully picks Kevin up like a fragile box, and lays him down comfortably on the pillows, arms on either side of his head locked to give him some breathing room.

"Oh fuck. Thank you…"

"You good?"

"Yeah, yeah, keep moving."

Noah complies, shaking with the renewed stimulation, and it doesn't take him long to figure out again just where Kevin likes it. He yells out his moans, making sure Noah's eyes are always on him. 

His face is lovely, smiling and with small trails of tears rolling down his cheeks. He tries to say something but it only comes out as choked noises, never breaking focus. It's intense and digs into his soul and he feels more naked then is possible, but he doesn't look away. He wants this to cement itself in his brain so he couldn't forget, no matter what those monsters try to do to him. 

"Noah, more~" He begs quietly in that deep baritone, then cries out in a higher octave and Noah swears he would make a fantastic singer. Shit, he'd listen all day.

He rolls his shoulders, then bends forward, encasing the smaller man, not stopping his pace.

Kevin feels so small and wanted, trapped by the broad shoulders, clawing at Noah's back with a gentle, almost ticklish touch.

He presses their foreheads together, still moving, breathing in unison, as he snaps harder into him, forcing Kevin to look into his eyes as he fucks him.

This is love, it has to be, with the way Kevin doesn't back his gaze down, intense and ruined as a string of obscene noises fall from his kissed-out lips, each one louder than the next.

He bites and licks at his neck as he screws him into the sheets, licking a wide stripe over his Adam's apple that bobs with the noises. They're both sweating and he laps at the hot salt forming there. Kevin moans in between shouts.

Noah captures his mouth again and forcefully, passionately kisses him like he's trying to shove his tongue down his throat. He takes it very well, if clued in by the reciprocation. As he takes his air away, he grinds his hips harder, faster, and the man below him struggles in throws of ecstacy.

They break their tongues apart before he can suffocate Kevin.

"Noah I'm … I." He couldn't even get the words out between pleasureful sobs.

"Me too, me too." He breathes heavily.

"T--" he seems to mull over the words with his eyes rolled back, but each thrust forces the words from Kevin's lips.

"Tell me … tell me I can come. Please." He begs to him.

"It's ok Kevin, you can come now. Whenever you're ready. Ok sweetheart?" He leans in to kiss his cheek and it's over for him.

Kevin's diaphragm huff's quickly, and he says his name like a plea, a prayer, and orgasms with a quaking wail, cracking like a firework, white and sticky, dotting against both there abdomens. He doesn't break eye contact and Noah watches with rapt attention as his pupils flutter and dilate, marking every minute detail to committed memory. His thighs shake and squeeze with the force, holding Noah firmly in place, fully sheathed, burning hot, body tightening around him roughly - and he thinks ' _This is what god feels like-'_ sinking his nails into the thin skin of Kevin's hip bones as he comes undone inside of him, with a low moan that continues to rumble like a storm. Kevin hiccups as Noah pulls them through the overwhelming sensation. Rocking them through the "little death". He falls forward, back arched and supported by his head, which rests on the pillow just above Kevin.

They stay like that for a while, breathing slowly in the receding sunlight, feeling himself soften inside.

But something feels wrong.

Noah looks at Kevin's face.

He was crying full on now, and not in a happy way. He doesn't want that, can't have that - he just wants Kevin to feel pleasure and smile and cry out his name.

 _"Why are you so nice to me?"_ He breaks into sobs.

The words break his heart. Because he _loves_ him. And Kevin … he couldn't fathom it. He thought he would have proven it through action. Heal that broken shell, but it would obviously take more than that. He needs time. He needs words. Words in which Noah was never good at. But he can do it - for him.

" _Kev."_ He whispers. "You deserve it, and a lot - much more…"

He chokes out another hiccup.

"Noah I'm so sorry … I wanted to say that forever now. But I -" he sniffed, rubbing his face "- I gave up." It came out pained in his throat, and a fresh tear replaces the ones wiped moments ago. "I just hoped … you'd kill me eventually, you know." He sobs, oozing out like battery acid.

"I know. I know. I … for a time, I think I wanted to give up too… I don't know why I kept going …"

"Cause your 'stubborn Noah'?" He mumbles into his neck.

"Mmm yeah… came in handy in this situation huh?"

He holds him tightly, skin to skin as Kevin cries it out, Noah kisses his tears away and stabilizes him when the sobs rack his frame.

"I jus' kept thin-king about home - I want-ed to go home so bad!" The admission drives out another cry. "I missed my parents Noah! We - we had disagreements but I missed them so much, I cried out for them - but I don't have parents anymore!"

"Wait, Kevin - what?"

"I sh-showed up one time and they'd just forgot-ten - that thing erased any memory of my existence from their head - I couldn't go home, I can't go home! It's my house but I'm not welcome there! They threatened the police on me..."

"... Jesus …" He keeps a firm hold as he cries, preventing him from floating away on his own tears.

"The … the whole time I was like that - I kept screaming in my head - that … I wanted my mother, my father, my brothers and sisters and my family and my pets and I'm all a stranger to them! You're the only one that remembers me! Even -" he looked Noah in the eye "- Even my cat … didn't remember me. Every night I just wanted to go home and hold him and pet him … every night … I wanted to go home … and when I found out I was non-existent… I-" he hiccups and swallows roughly with the tight muscle of his throat.

" _That's when I wanted to die…_ " He whispers almost shamefully.

Noah holds the silence for a while, like Kevin is a delicate flower that will be startled by too much noise. He brushes a few fingers through his hair to remind him he's still there.

" _I don't exist anymore … I don't even have an SSN … sometimes I'm terrified I'm just hallucinating everything and I'm already dead…"_

" _Kev … Kevin_ … _I know it's not the same but … you're home. You're home now … you're safe here_." His chin presses into the shorters shoulder blade as he whispers the repetition. He rocks Kevin like a baby.

 _"You don't have to go anywhere Kevin … your home_ … _you're real._ " 

"Please say that again."

"Your home Kevin, you're real and nothing's gonna hurt you, no one's going to take you away - not while I'm here."

He shudders.

"Breathe Kev, just breathe, ground yourself, _you're home."_

He takes a few shaking breaths, curling and uncurling his fingers in Noah's skin. "You're the best Noah … *hic* what did I do for this?"

"Oh Kevin … you don't have to do anything for affection, you can just have it."

"Yeah but I … I … all this time … why would something good happen all of the sudden … they're just going to try and rip it from me … I can't live with that Noah, I can't - lose it. They're gonna find some way to ruin it all…" 

"No-no Kev … that won't happen, because … because …" He takes a shaking breath. "Kevin I think … _**I love you**." _

And it was damn true. Even if his brain tries to deny it again.

Kevin stares, and stares, and stares for an entire lifetime that they could spend together, then leans up to kiss Noah soft and sweet. He kisses back until the floodgates dwindle, until sleep tugs Kevin down, and he moves his lips lazily against him, exhaustion behind his heavy eyes. He lowers him in the bundles of white sheets, and Noah kisses him down to earth (Not unlike The Kiss by Gustav Klimt) until he's lying still and quiet against his chest - hopefully finding some relief in his slumber.

With that … Noah's own words and feelings finally began to sink in - he really hadn't thought about it, just done it, done everything he drempt of and more. And he had Kevin in his arms with a promise that he would be there in the morning. And hopefully the morning after that.

Fuck. They had just fucked. Him and his best friend. No he couldn't call it that - it was straight up, solid love-making and the feelings of regret and anxiety don't hit him like expected. He's covered in fluids and swear but he doesn't feel sticky or gross - just peaceful and resigned and blissed out in the post-orgasm haze.

 _'Oh my god' He had just made love to somebody_. His stomach clenches with a bit of giddy-ness, repeating the words in his head - and it still won't fully sink in. He just got laid, like - for real laid. He holds back a snort cus now they're like that stupid romantic highschool couple - no way! No highschooler he graduated with had anything as good as this! Ha! Take that classmates! And maybe he's getting a little ahead of himself but Kevin clings to his chest like his life _depends on it,_ and he nuzzles his raven-black hair.

' _Oh shit.'_ Does it. Does his life depend on him? Noah sure thought so earlier. His mind starts panicking. What if he only started this because he felt like he _owed_ Noah. That it was all pretend because he can't survive by himself and and and - it only spirals from there. _Now_ the feelings of anxiety and regret are kicking in. Because what if he had just _used_ Kevin? Or Kevin had used him? If Kevin didn't actually like it … was he hurt? Did Noah hurt him and he just bared through it and oh shit oh shit oh sh-

"Noah I can literally hear you over-thinking." It's low in his sleep-logged voice, his ear near his thumping heart.

He rolls over, smiling tiredly at him. "Spit it out before I make you." He rubs a hand over Noah's heart, so he spills.

"Kevin I didn't hurt you right?"

"What? Pfft, no - not like I wouldn't mind it that much… if you did..." He says looking to the side.

"I uh … your uh … umm … You wanted to … have … sex, right?"

Kevin deadpans at him. "I think I made it pretty damn clear Noah … you worry yourself too much…"

"Oh … that's good … I just thought maybe … you forced yourself too."

"If that was 'forcing' myself I don't even wanna know what the hell I'd sound like being 'serious.'"

"You weren't though right?"

Kevin sighs, sitting up, Noah joins him. "Noah Noah Noah …" He crawls into his lap, wrapping them both within the pale sheets. "What am I going to do about you…" Their lips meet and they kiss for a sweet moment.

"I wasn't forcing myself Noah, in fact if I wasn't so tired right now -" He leans into his ear " _-I would definitely go again._ " He moans in his ear to prove a point and laughs when Noah flushes noticeably in the dark room. "Noah - honestly, I've thought about it - probably longer than you know …" He trails off. "Your damn good at 'it' too~" He licks the shell of his ear teasingly, and hunches back, rubbing his cheek. "What else is bothering you huh? You can tell me."

There _was_ one last thing swimming in his stomach. He didn't want to force it on Kevin though. "Well … it's not a big deal just you didn't answer me - before…" He shifts his gaze away. "Like it's ok if you don't I won't be mad or anything …"

Kevin's eyes search him in confusion, and then it all goes to shock in a flying moment. "I thought I - When I - I thought you - oh honey-" Tears start gleaming on his eyelids again, and he grips Noah.

"I love you Noah, I love you, I'm so sorry." He sniffs trying to hold it back. "I thought you … that you knew when I kissed you the first time…" His voice is high and choked, and Noah decides this is the one of the few sounds he hates hearing from Kevin's voice box.

"I mean … I did think that - but half the time I'm wrong about stuff ... so I wasn't sure…"

"I love you, I love you." He repeats over and over showering his face and beard with kisses, until he's smiling from the tickle of it.

"I love you, I've never been more sure of something, I love you Noah." The tears start pouring again like a rainy window. Noah rubs circles into his bandaged back.

"Shh, shh, it's ok Kevin it's ok, it's not your fault, and I know you're exhausted, go to sleep ok? I'll be right here, I won't go." He lets a little huff of laughter out. "If we stay up any longer we'll just keep finding something to cry about, won't we?"

"Ok - I believe you …" and he let's Noah gently pull him down into the sheets, into the land of sleep and warmth and safety - such a rare commodity these days.

And love is almost non-existent in this world…

Or at least, _it was._

His dreams are good for a change - a bit _too_ good, as a certain nagging arousal returns in Noah's sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest well darlings
> 
> And to all those readers, peace be with you too, have a dreamy sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't know why, but for some reason this ship has always been like ... Apart of my heart. One of my top 5 and I don't know why but I just adore them. These poor babies. 
> 
> Also Noah in sorry, you are the gay cousin in this


End file.
